With such metal cutting tools, the tip cutting edge becomes rapidly worn and must be frequently reset or, where the tip is a replaceable insert, the latter must therefore be frequently replaced. The degree of wear of the cutting edge is directly related to the degree of heating of the cutting edge during the cutting operation, and it is therefore known to provide means for cooling the cutting tip during the cutting operation. Such known means involve spraying the cutting tip or the cutting insert and/or the insert holder with a suitable cooling liquid and/or arranging for the generated heat to be thermally dissipated. (See, e.g. DE 3004166 and DE 3429842.)
Another well-known problem in the use of metal cutting tools for metal cutting operations of the kind indicated above resides in the effective and safe removal of the metal cutting chips formed during the cutting operation. Various means are employed so as to ensure the effective and safe removal of these chips, such means generally involving the provision of the metal cutting tip with suitable chip forming means which ensure that the chips are effectively compacted and break away in relatively short lengths. Furthermore, when the cutting tool is used in cut-off or grooving operations, it must be ensured that the chip does not become lodged within the cut-off slot and so the chip forming means are usually so designed as to ensure that the chip is narrowed in its lateral extent, thereby preventing the chip from becoming lodged in the slot.